A Very Obvious Difference
by Dooley
Summary: Kami, Kim, Jules, and Sam are about to split for their first summer.The next generation if the Sisterhood is about to come into effect with help from their mothers and a little Pants magic... with one very obvious difference. [ACTIVE AGAIN]
1. Prologue

It was inevitable. 15 summers together, they were bound to split. So the 16th summer of these four friends lives was to be spent apart, each off on their own adventure to discover more about their family, their friendships, and most of all, themselves. They each pledged that they would stick together, no matter the distance between them…

It just took a little magic.

These four friends had never been away from one another for more than two weeks throughout their whole lives. Their mothers been friends since they were in diapers, and so the new generation was the same, rightly so.

The mothers were roughly the same age, all born in the same month, being dubbed the Septembers. Coincidently, this group of four had also been born in the same month—November, earning them the name, the Novembers.

The senior group of four was once in the exact same position this new generation was dealing with. Being friends-since-they-were-in-diapers also they didn't want to split around the same time in their own lives.

Carman, that whole-lotta-Latina (don't forget the attitude), was off to visit her father, only to find that he was engaged to that perfect suburban woman, complete with the blonde son and daughter.

Lena, the too-pretty-to care-about-her-looks artist, was off to Greece to visit her grandparents for the first time, only to meet a Greek heartthrob, Kostos, fall in love, and give her heart away, only to have it broken.

Bridget, the blonde bombshell and soccer star, was off to Soccer Camp, only to ruthlessly fall for a guy she can't have, a coach.

Then last but not least…

Tibby, the awkward movie-maker, left alone in Bethesda to work in a convenience store, to meet a 10 year old to change her life. Bailey had leukemia and died at the end of the summer, but not before making her impact on Tibby's life. Bailey became Tibby's assistant in making a documentary on her town, bringing her to meet Brian McBrian, a true geek who was frequented the local 7-Eleven to play the arcade game there.

Now these four had to split but never severed ties, keeping a common thread… The Pants.

I know pants don't sound so interesting, but these weren't just any pants, they were _The_ Pants. They held a magic that worked in strange ways, but one thing was for sure… it kept Carmen, Lena, Bridget, and Tibby together for their the last three summers before they went off to college.

Now it was time for the Pants to keep Kamille, Kimberly, Juliet, and Sam together.

Kamille, the ever loving daughter of Carmen, is to stay home with her "Mama" for summer.

Kimberly, or Kim, daughter of Lena, is off to a Summer Writer's Workshop.

Juliet, or Jules, daughter of Bridget, is going back to Alabama to visit her aging great-grandmother with her mother and father.

Again, last but not least, Sam. Offspring of Tibby and Brian is off to a swimming camp. This odd ball is quite nervous to be going to this _All Boys _camp, for reasons that might be surprising.

Now the Sisterhood is formed once again… with one very obvious difference. You see, it can't be considered a _Sister_hood any longer, but Sam doesn't mind the name at all.

You see, Sam is that once very obvious difference…. Can you guess?

Sam was born Samuel McBrian…, making Sam, a guy.


	2. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ NOTE!  
Heylo all! I just wanted to inform and answer questions before I start with my first chapter. First, I want to warn you all that I'm not what you could call a "'politically correct' writer". I thrive for twists and such, not really caring what people may think of them. I realize, I'm here to entertain the reader, but I'm not going to change my style to make one person happy. I already have at least one surprising twist in mind and probably more will spawn from it, so be aware and do have an open mind about this. Can't say I didn't warn ya. Second, about the dads. I can't tell you who the all the fathers are or it could ruin parts of the story, so just hang in there. If something isn't being told, there's a reason, and all will be revealed in due time. Third, I would like to tell you that this story doesn't revolve around Sam. I just thought I'd say that. This will run much like the Sisterhood books, jumping between sisters, just one of the sisters is a brother….  
And Lastly, I just wanted to say I don't know how often this story can be updated. But the chapters will either run were there is a part of each person, or the whole chapter is on one person alone. That will be as such until further notice… I'm also not going to guarantee the length, so don't expect every chapter to be very long. Okay, enough babbling, onto the chapter…**

**(I edited this after I posted it because I realized my page breaks didn't work)**

"I got in!" Kimberly squealed. Her mother's arms wrapped around her tightly and rocked her back and forth.

"I'm so proud of you!" Lena said into her daughter's thick black hair.

"Oh, thanks Mom!" Kimberly Sloane had just gotten into a very high class Summer Writer's Workshop in Richmond, Virginia.

"Hey, what's up?" A baritone cut into their happiness.

"Daddy! I got in!" Kim pulled out of her mother's embrace to smile greatly at her father.

"Really?" His eyes darted to his wife.

"She sure did, Jimmy." Lena beamed also. Lena was now Mrs. James Slone, still living in Bethesda, Maryland.

"Oh, that's my Kimmy!" Jimmy hugged his two best girls before backing away, kissing his wife then hugging Kim. He knew that his daughter was very passionate about writing and her heart was set on this workshop since the end of the last year.

The phone rang.

"I'll get it." Kim chirped, leaping over to the phone.

"Hullo?" She asked after she picked up. There was an echoing 'hello' through the line. Kim rolled her eyes. "Holden, I got it, hang up." There was a grunt she knew was from her older brother and heard the 'click' of him hanging up.

"Hey Kimmy, girl, how you doing?" The voice of one of her best friends, Kamille, was then heard.

"Oh, hey Kamille, guess what! You know that workshop in Richmond I've really wanted to get into?" She gave a beat for an answer, but went on excitedly before it could be heard. "I got in!" She could feel Kamille's beam through the phone.

"Really? Wow! Great going, Kims! Wait, doesn't that mean you're leaving for summer?"

"Well, yeah, but so is Jules. She's going down to Alabama with her mom. At least I'll just be down a-ways. Don't worry; I won't be there the whole summer."

"Okay, but- Huh?" There was a faint voice in the background. "Oh, okay." Kamille's works were directed to whoever was there with her, then back to Kim. "I have to go; Mama wants me to help with dinner."

"Okay, bye."

* * *

Kamille Sawyer hung up the phone and turned to her mother, slightly down. Carmen looked down at her expectantly.

"Kamilla, tell me what's up."

"It's nothing, Mama. I just think it's going to get lonely this summer. I mean, I just found out that Kim is going to Richmond for that writer's thing and Jules is going to Alabama. I think it's just going to be me and Sam."

"Wait, isn't Sam going to that swim camp Tibby mentioned?"

"He refuses to go."

"Well I bet you anything Tibby will force him." Carmen chuckled to herself.

"Great, not we're all going to be apart for summer. This sucks." Kamille pouted, crossing her arms across her chest.

Carmen paused, then without a word, bustled to her room.

"Mama?" Kamille called after her.

"Hold on baby, I got a surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"You remember when I told you about my first summer apart from the girls?"

"Yeah, about your Sisterhood."

"Well, it's about time you formed your own…" Carmen beamed as she turned the corner and allowed the Pants to unfurl before Kamille's eyes.

* * *

"Why are we going to visit Grams again?" Juliet Vreeland whined to her mother.

"Oh shush, girl. She wants to show us the new diner she opened. Grandma is getting old but doesn't mean she can't have a little fun." Bridget scolded as she packed her bag.

"Old?" Jules snorted. "She's your grandmother. She 83 for Christ's sake… will that woman ever get old?"

"I said shush." Bridget scolded again, but couldn't help but smile wondering the exact same thing.

"Is Dad coming this time?"

"No, Bill got called away." Bridget frowned. She didn't like how much her partner worked. She calls him her partner because they never married. She enjoyed the freedom of having the option to leave, but would never dream on doing it.

The phone rang.

"I'll get it." Bridget told her daughter before standing and leaving the room. She came back smiling. "Come on, we're going over to Carmen's. She's got a surprise."

* * *

"Sammy, can you watch Liam for me?" Samuel McBrian sighed as he stepped into his home and was already being given things to do. A very pregnant Tibby emerged from the kitchen. "Please, Hun, just watch him for a bit that I'll be there in a second."

"Jeez Mom, I'm not home three seconds and he's already put on me." Sam teased. He knew his mother needed the help and his tri-weekly swim meets didn't help. He bent over to pick up his 5 year old brother, Liam, and hunched him on his hips, smiling at him. "How were you today, kid?"

The boy simply nuzzled into his brother's neck. Sam laughed, feeling the child's breath play across the nape. "Okay, okay. Do you want me to put you down for a nap?" The boy shot up, not wanting to sleep—to defiant, even knowing he was tired.

Sam was very much used to his little brother's silence. Liam was mute. This was the reason why Sam knew sign language. He wasn't that good at actually doing it himself, but he understood when Liam needed to talk. He also understood the body language Liam often used.

"Okay, I got him now." Tibby reentered the hall and scooped Liam from Sam's arms, holding him funnily over her large stomach.

"Better hope it's a girl this time." Sam teased, poking her stomach.

"But I already have such a pretty one…." Tibby blinked innocently at her son, using her free hand to ruffle his hair.

"Oh, ha-ha." He rolled his eyes. "I don't know many straight guys who set the lap record on the swim team.

'That's all the more reason you should go to that camp."

"Oh, not this again—"

"You should go! You're the best on the team. That camp will do you some good and plus you could find a nice guy." She nudged his hip as she passed him in the hall. Liam was already dozing in her arms.

"_Mom!_ Can't you be normal for once? It's an _all-boys_ camp and I'm _gay_. Doesn't that set off any sort of motherly senses? Can't you be worried I'll 'have my way' with some poor confused straight boy?"

"Oh, who are you kidding? 'Have your way with some poor confused straight boy'?" Tibby snorted. "I'm your mother remember? I trust you to make the right decisions and have some fun at this camp." She wandered into the kitchen and started to prepare dinner. Sam ambled after.

"Why can't I have fun with the girls?"

"Well, only Kami will be staying back this summer, so you're not the only one leaving."

"All the more reason to stay back. I don't want to leave Kamiller all alone."

"Oh you and your girls. I know they're your best friends, and I've been threr. But you need some guy friends, or a boyfriend. There's a bigger chance to find another boy like you at that camp then this dull town." Tibby winked at him. "You know, it's not the end of the world to leave your friends for the first time."

"For us it is."

"Oh, it was the same with me and the girls, but look at us now. Out children are best friends. You can stick together."

"I know… I think it's more the daunting fact that I'm going to be surrounded by guys all summer."

They heard the front door shut and the greeting of Brian McBrian coming home from work. He entered the kitchen and kissed Tibby on the cheek before taking Liam from her arms, promising to put him to bed.

"Oh, you'll survive. Now come on, now that Dad's got Liam, we have to go over to Carma's. She said she had some big surprise but Liam had the TV turned up so loud I couldn't catch what."

Sam smiled and stood, following his mother out to the car.

**A bit longer than I expected, but hey, what can you do? Okay, R/R Please tell me what you think**.


	3. Chapter 2

**Took longer than expected, but it's here. They next chapter!** **It turned out better than I thought it would. I thought this would be one of my short ones. (short to me is 1,000 words or less)**

"Why are we here again?" Juliet asked her friends as the last of them, Sam, sat along side them on one of the withering couches in the not-so-Sawyer household.

"Mama's got a surprise. She's being all cryptic. All she did was show me some old pants, then wouldn't tell me anymore." Kamille shrugged.

"Oh, so that's what this is about!" Tibby squealed then bustled off to Carmen's room as fast as she could with her large stomach.

"God, what's with them? Mom got all giddy, too."

"Well, Kamilla, what made your mom bring out these pants?"

"I told how everyone is probably leave for summer."

"You too, Kami?" Sam piped, afraid of the inevitable.

"Nuh-uh." Kamille answered gloomily and Sam felt worse for caving in on his mother's relentless campaign. He appreciated her input and want for him to be happy and he had to admit that it would have been nice to find himself a guy, even if it was only for the summer, but he felt horrible for leaving Kamille alone.

Well, he had never actually said yes to his mother. Maybe he could wriggle out of this one, for Kami's sake. Well, that's what he told himself. In honest reality, he knew Kami could survive and it would be good for her, but he sincerely didn't want to head to an _all-boys _camp and for everyone to notice that he might have enjoyed those group showers a little more than the next guy.

He heaved a sigh mentally. No matter his reasons, the ones he fronted or the ones he kept locked away, he knew he would never survive against his mother. She knew just how to get her way... all that training with younger, cuter siblings. Sam planned on getting that way himself because he knew his mother loved children and Brian would make no objection.

Tibby was too used to her chaotically organized life as a child and was well on her way to her own.

"So let's go over what everyone's doing." Kimberly stated. She was the organized one and always liked to know what was going on with everyone. It was much easier to be in control that way. Not in control of all the girls (Sam was an honorary girl) per se, but more in control of herself, not wanting to be out of the loop on any information that concerned anyone she cared about.

"Mom and me are going to Alabama to visit Grams." Jules sighed. "I just know Mom is going to push _sports_ on me again. Especially now I know Dad isn't coming. He always stood up for me. "

Juliet knew her mother. She was an athlete. She enjoyed everything about fitness that Juliet hated. That burn you got in your legs and lungs when you ran. Bridget loved it, Juliet hates it. That pride and attention you get after scoring that goal. Bridget loved it, Juliet hates it.

Jules was a quiet type, even a little shy. But if you had only seen her on stage, you would have never believed it. That was the only kind of attention and pride Jules loved, thrived upon. The kind on stage after performing for a sold out audience and knowing you'd made it worth their money.

Juliet is an actress, an amazing actress. Many got stage fright, but Jules was the opposite. On stage, she was a different person. She took hold of that new character and made it her own and doing a hell of a job of it. She was a star to her school Drama teacher, to the theater she frequented, and to many of her fellow actors. She just wished her mom could see her.

Bridget could never attend her performances due to her baby brother, Joe. He was a fussy thing and Bill was never able to subdue him the way Joe's mother could. So it was always Dad at the theater and never Mom.

"You really think she will?" Kim broke through Jules thoughts.

"Yeah, she always does. I'm just not like her and Dad. They both loved Soccer. I guess its okay, and I'm not so bad at it, but I could never commit to that. I depend too much on the theater. I never know when they may assign play rehearsals or start new play auditions."

"Oh I see. Soccer could interfere." Sam was quite good at pointing out the obvious.

"Well, I'm going to that Summer Writer's Workshop in Richmond." Kimberly changed the subject. She knew Juliet really didn't like to talk about her mother and sports, especially together.

"Oh, you got in, congrats." Sam gave her a quick hug.

"Yeah, thanks, Sammy." Kim smiled and hugged him back.

"So I'm all alone. I should find something to do this summer. Any ideas?" She looked to her friends.

"Well, you could get to know your mom better."

"I already know everything. We're like sisters… shut up, I know that sounds weird." She looked pointedly at Sam, who clamped his mouth shut, stopping his humored comment.

"Well… what about… your … dad." Juliet threw in, but cautiously. She knew that neither Carmen nor Kamille liked talking about Winthrop. Just like all the others.

Kamille grew somber. "I guess that's a good idea. I don't know much about him. I mean he left when I was little, so I don't remember much. All I have is a few old pictures and what Mama says, which it basically nothing because she never talks about him." Everyone was silent, all thinking.

"Girls!" A girlish voice came from the hall. The voice was too mature to sound like that… but these kids were used to their mothers to act younger that they were supposed to.

"And guy…" Sam heard Tibby slip in as the four mothers each reentered the living room. Carmen had the Pants tucked under one arm.

It might be surprising to know, that the next generation knew almost nothing of the Sisterhood. They heard bits and pieces, each from their own mother's point of view, but never the whole story. And if they had, they didn't remember too well.

"Okay, so now that we know that you will all be apart from one another, we decided to tell you all, together, about The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants."

"The wha?" Juliet asked, confused on why there would be a sisterhood for pants… _traveling_ pants no less. She was the one with the bad memory and didn't remember much of what her mother had told her.

"When we were your age, we were in the exact same predicament. We had to spend our first summer apart. We were all worried on how to stick close when all that distance was between us. Then we found the pants. Each of us in turn tried them on and they all fit, surprisingly, even me." Carmen smiled.

"Soon we found that these pants hold a sort of magic. It didn't always work directly and we would be confused to why something happened, only to find it lead to something else wonderful. "

"So, each year right before summer, we would break into Gilda's and hold a makeshift ceremony, pledging ourselves to the Pants once more, right before we split. We promised to keep in contact with our fellow sisters, keep them updated on our summers, whether we had the Pants or not. Also, we would send the Pants to one another at the end of the week. We each got the Pants for two separate weeks." Lena filled their children in.

"So, now we think it's your turn to carry on the Sisterhood." Bridget smiled.

"…With one honorary Sister." Tibby added while smiling at Sam

"That sounds like a great idea!" Juliet said excitedly.

"With on problem… you wear these pants…how the hell am I supposed to fit into _girls _jeans?"

"Oh, that's right…" Tibby fretted.

"Well, they've worked magic before; let's see if they will for him." Carmen assured Tibby, remembering the magic they worked for her.

"Well, let me go first." Kim stated standing and puling off her corduroys. None of the girls had much shame about changing in front of each other, so no one minded.

She tugged on the pants smoothly over her long legs and buttoned them. "Wow, they fit nice." She patted her thighs.

"They look great." Sam commented.

"What else?" Kamille smiled.

"Kamilla, you next, baby." Carmen took the Pants from Juliet as she took them off then handed them to Kamille.

Kamille heaved a sigh and stood, removing her light blue pajama bottoms (or pajas she called them). She wasn't fat by any means, but she did earn her mother's hips. She let out the breath she didn'tknow she was holding and pulled up the Pants, nicely over her wide hips. "Nice." She commented as everyone gave her compliments.

"Okay, you next Jules." She took the Pants from Kamille.

Juliet had inherited her Grandmother's (on her father's side) thighs. A lot of the time perfectly good pants wouldn't' fit right because of them. She tugged off her baggy black pants and slowly and unsurely pulled up the Pants.

She let out a sigh of relief when they fit just as well as they did everyone else, to no surprise to her mother. She glanced at a mirror off to the side of the room and notices her thighs even look slightly smaller.

"Okay, the moment of truth, try 'em Sam." Tibby pushed the Pants on him as soon as they were off Juliet.

"Okay, but no laughing. I don't make it a habit of wearing girl's pants." He let out a breath of contempt and pulled off the track pants he was wearing.

He pulled on the Pants and luckily, he had a slim waist and thin (but muscular) legs. He was the epitome of

'Swimmers build'. He had always been trim, but he didn't have an ounce of fat on him, all muscle.

He slowly opened his eyes to see everyone's shocked faces. The Pants seemed almost baggy on him and because he was slightly short, they bagged around his ankles. Despite the faded scribbles from the past Sisterhood, no one would have been the wiser that he was actually wearing girl's pants. Eve with the scribbles, people might have just though he was weird, but the pants were normal under the writing.

They fit.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok I know it's a major convenience that Sam fit into the Pants. I'm just telling you (and warning you, I guess) that this story is all over those really convenient coincidences. Please remember I'm trying my best to make this as realistic as possible, but I'm not perfect. And if this were all so super realistic, it'd be boring… well boring for me to write. **

And so Sam McBrian set off o the first summer apart from his 'sisters'. He had been drawing to go first for the Pants but he didn't know if he'd ever wear them. They were girls' pants, after all, and he may have been comfortable enough with himself for a lot of things, but he didn't know if he was ready for girls clothing…

He still couldn't believe they fit but he guessed it just proved that magic his mom was talking about.

He was ready to get on the bus that was set up to pick up campers who lived too far away for it to be convenient for their parents. He sat alone at the stop, knowing he was the only one in his area going to that camp and that just made him more nervous.

He didn't really like meeting new people in the first place but knowing that they'll all be guys that he'd be living with for the next month made it worse. It wasn't as if he was attracted to every man he saw just because of his orientation but he just didn't like that prospect.

He sighed and looked up the street to see a large gray bus pulling widely around the corner. He stood and threw his large duffel bag over his shoulder and watched it pull up.

He boarded to see about a dozen other boys sitting alone or chatting with another boy. He glanced around nervously before moving to the back of the bus. He dropped his duffel at his feet and seemed determined to simply stare out the window.

Soon he lost that nerve when his eyelids began to droop. It was a while more before they had stopped at all the remaining stops them the ride to the camp it self would take a while. Sam let out a breath and finally let his eyes fall shut…. A little sleep wouldn't hurt.

He woke to the now loud clatter of the new boys. He let himself glance around to see just about every other seat was holding two people except his. There were a few seats up towards the front, but he had the only empty seat in the back half of the bus.

He shrugged it off and leaned his head against the window, his eyes becoming heavy once again. He let them shut but he wasn't sleeping. He just allowed himself become accustomed to the noise of the other guys and the deep hum of the moving bus.

His forehead bounced unceremoniously against the window with each bump in the road, but he didn't mind. He just was trying to figure out how he had gotten so tired and how long he would have to stay in such close proximity to the other campers.

He paid no attention to the shift in the seat or the sigh beside him. He simply opened his eyes and continued to gaze out the window to see the bus set off again.

He finally glanced over at the cause of the sigh and shift. He felt his breath catch in his throat. _Damn it! He's cute! _

It was just his luck. The person who had to take the seat next to him had to be attractive. Well, it wasn't as if the other guys weren't cute… _No! Don't go down that road!_

He spared the boy seated next to him another glance. He held a backpack in his lap and a duffel bag lay at his feet, halfway in the pathway. He seemed to be interested in a far away part of the ceiling and didn't notice Sam looking.

He had blonde wispy hair that fell do the nape of his neck with long bangs that hung in over his deep cerulean eyes. His seemingly flawless skin was a light chocolate color which was a surprising contrast to his blonde locks.

He felt himself blush lightly and he promptly went back to looking out the window.

He must've fallen asleep again because the next thing he new a hand nudged his shoulder, waking him.

He looked up at see the blank face of the still nameless boy who sat beside him. Merely looking at him almost made Sam blush. Almost.

He silently took his bag and slung it over his shoulder and departed from the bus. Those who had also just departed were joining another group of boys.

A stout woman stood before them all next to a built, stern looking man. She loudly called for attention.

"Hello boys and welcome to another year of Hazleton's All Boys Summer Swim Camp. Now you'll soon find out that this is no Boy Scout camp… no tents… no star gazing or anything like that, but we do hope that you'll have more fun. Though don't think me saying that means you won't be working hard." She paused and took a clipboard from the built man. "Okay, take a few minutes to introduce yourself to your fellow campers then we'll announce your assigned cabins." She turned away and Sam glanced around nervously.

A tall guy that looked to be a year older than Sam walked up to him with a lopsided grin and stuck out his hand. "Hey, I'm Justin Keppel." Sam smiled back sum what reluctantly.

"Sam McBrian." He firmly shook the other boy's hand.

"Were you from?" Sam noticed a bit of a Southern twang to his voice.

"Bethesda..." Sam almost laughed at the confused look he got. "Maryland. You?"

"North Carolina, though I've lived most my life in Louisiana."

"Ah."

"Hey Justin." A slight Asian boy walked up to them also smiling.

"Oh, hey Nic. This is Sam. Sam, this is Nic. I met him on the bus."

"Cool." Sam finally gave a genuine smile. He felt much more at ease after he got to know the guys better even if it was only two.

He let his gaze wander for no reason, he told himself. But deep down he knew he was looking for that boy he had sat next too.

He spotted him just as he was turning his head, their gazes locking for what seemed like a split second. The next thing Sam knew, the boy stood before him, a half-smile playing across his lips.

"Mason Xiomora." Was all he said.

"Sam McBrian." Sam tried to smile back but wasn't sure if it worked out.

There was a small pause and for a second, Mason seemed unsure. "… Sam…?"

"Yeah…" Sam was a bit unsure. Was there something wrong with his name?

He was broken out of his thoughts by the stout woman again.

"Okay, boys, calm down." She smiled as the light hum of voices slowly diminished. "Okay… let's not stall, for Cabin 1A will be Harry…" Sam drifted away from the voice hoping and praying he wouldn't be shoved into a close proximity with such a tease to him like Mason…. Well not just _like_ Mason… more like Mason himself.

"…Cabin 4C will be Nic Nguyen." Sam glanced over to see the Nic he had met look up at the sound of his name. "… Justin Keppel…" They smiled at one another. "… Sam McBrian." He looked over at them, relieved he'd met them beforehand. "… and…"

He'd forgotten that there were four people to a cabin. He watched Mason out of the corner of his eye. The other boy seemed very intent on the woman speaking, his face determined and his eyes narrowed on the woman's face.

TI was a quirk Sam thought as the last name was announced for their cabin. "Andy Black…. Cabin 5A…"

No Mason….. There was a God…


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm trying. Please don't loose hope. I'd love to finish this story like I never have before. **

Kimberly Slone was frantic, running around the house. She had to find that book!

"Kimmy, hurry up!" Lena, her mother called from down stairs.

"Hold on Mom! I have to find my book!" Lena sighed. She knew finding a certain book in their house was like trying to find a certain needle in a needle stack…

"We're going to be late getting down there if you don't hurry up!" They were supposed to be heading off to Richmond at about that time but Kim wasn't making it easy.

"Ah ha! Found it!" Just as Lena heard this, her daughter appeared at the top of the stairs, grinning with her duffel bag heaved over one shoulder and holding a rather large book up triumphantly.

"Okay, good, now hurry."

Lena scooped the bag from Kim's shoulder and tossed it over her own, trading it for the backpack in her own hands and handing it to Kim. They walked to the car and Kim got in while Lena placed the duffel in the trunk then getting in herself.

It was a fairly long drive to Richmond and Kimberly slept most of the way. When she woke, the car was pulling up to Richmond University, where the writing workshop was to take place. Kimberly rubbed her eyes drowsily and felt nerves build in her stomach.

She didn't really enjoy meeting new people. She was always shy when she first met a person but it didn't take much to get her out of her shell. Just give her a topic to talk on and she'd keep talking.

They entered the large cafeteria where Lena promptly gave her daughter a hug and a kiss then another prolonged hug before letting Kim go and saying their goodbyes. Kim wished that she'd gotten the pants first. Maybe they would've given her some courage.

She sighed and reluctantly watched her mother leave her alone in a strange place without delay. She knew her mother well and if she wished it, Kim could've complained and her mother would have stayed as long as necessary. But she didn't. Kim let her mother get on with her life and let herself face the strangers alone.

She took a seat within in the grip of set up folding chairs. She was so nervous that she put her weight on the chair wrong and the chair almost closed around her. A group nearby eyed her and giggled to loud to be to themselves. Their group promptly migrated away from her.

Blushing profusely she set her self right and she took great care to sit gingerly in her chair. _Woo boy. Such a great start to my stay. Keep it up Kimmy. _She thought bitterly. Seats filled and Kim lost track of time. She gazed unseeingly around taking in faces but not really registering them. She looked at her watch and sighed. The orientation was supposed to have started 15 minutes beforehand and while the kids were still up and about, talking, or sitting in their seats waiting like she was. She reached into her bag and pulled out the book she had so eagerly sought out before she left the house.

It wasn't exactly the _most renouned _piece of literature she'd ever read. But she loved it. 400 pages long, paperback, and trashy, that's the kind of book she loved for trips. It was almost an embarrassing thing to read with so many other writers around her but she resolved that because it didn't have a picture of a half naked Fabio on the cover, she was covered.

"Oh, good book." Kim jumped. She snapped the book closed and whipped around. A wide smile and flawless teeth greeted her.

"Pardon?" She squeaked.

"I said, 'good book'. I know I have an accent but most Americans can understand me." She smiled again. Kimberly took in her dark bronze skin and smooth complexion, the large waves of her chestnut hair that shined in good health, the wide, slanted eyes that could swallow you, and her thin body that was perfectly proportioned to her height. _She's beautiful._ Added to the accent (it sounded European, but it wasn't like Kim was accustomed to strange accents) she was almost unapproachable. _Maybe that's why she's taken to approaching others, _Kim mused.

"I'm sorry, you just startled me." Kim grasped onto this possible friendship in her desperate attempt to feel involved. "Um, you know it?" She asked, motioning to the book in her lap.

"Yes, I read it last year. It's so good." The girl came around and took the seat next to Kim. "I mean, yes, it's a trashy romance novel with sex and such but the character development, plot, and writing makes up for it. And come on, what's a little sex between us girls, uh?" She smirked and nudged Kim playfully with her elbow. Kimberly laughed lightly. She liked this girl. "By they way, I'm Nell." She let out her hand.

"Kimberly or Kim." She shook Nell's hand lightly by the fingers.

"So nice to meet a friendly face. A lot of writers can be so dark, like they should be kicking back espresso and sitting in dark corner with a beret." She laughed lightly and Kim laughed with her, silently agreeing. "I read that they take requests for rooming. Like who you want to room with. Do you mind if I suggest you? I mean you're the first I've met here. And I like you." She smiled again.

"Oh sure, go right ahead. It would be nice to know who I room with."

"What is your last name? I need it for the suggestion."

"Slone." Nell nodded. Kim sat back and watched the other girl go. Her stomach bubbled with excitement. Now that she had a friend her mind switched to anticipating the workshop. Something told her she had a lot to anticipate.

**Okay, so that was a pretty slow chapter. But I had started it long ago when I lost interest in writing but it's a start because I finished it so easily. I'm hoping to keep it rolling. I'll have a lot of spare time on my hands in the coming weeks.**


	6. Chapter 5

Juliet Vreeland hated airplanes. She shifted in her seat uncomfortably. She took pleasure in the fact that the flight to Alabama wasn't that long.

"Jules, are you okay?" Bridget looked at her daughter squirming in her seat.

"I'm fine, my seat is the most comfortable thing in the world, but I'll live." She gave her mother a lopsided smile in attempt to appease her.

"Okay, dear. So, are you excited about seeing old GG?" Bridget smiled at the nickname Juliet had given her great grandmother the last time she saw her.

"I am. I love all her old stories," Especially the stories of the summer Bridget and Grams had reunited, so to speak, and of a young Billy Kline. Juliet smiled, and then remembered her father wasn't there. She had no buffer between herself, her mother, and sports.

As if on cue, her mother opened her mouth, "I hear there's a week soccer camp down--"

"Mom, don't start, please. You know I hate sports." Juliet wanted no talk of it.

"Look, I'm just saying you're not bad. Why not give it a try?"

"Why not, Mom? Maybe because I don't want to, you ever think of that? Can't what I want to do ever be enough for you?"

"Don't you take that tone with me, young lady; I'm just trying to keep your best interest in mind."

"No, Mom, you're not. You're keeping _your_ best interest in mind. And because you can't play soccer like you used to you try putting it on me. Save your dreams for your precious baby boy Mom because it's not for me." Juliet glared at her 6 year old brother fast asleep in the window seat next to her.

She new it was low of her to bring Bridget's inability to play soccer well and little Joe into it. A few years back Bridget tore 2 of the ligaments of her right ankle right off the bone. It was scary for a young Juliet to see her mother's foot dangling limply. Even after it had healed Bridget could never run as fast as she once could and on bad days kicking the ball could be painful. Bridget was never content with just kicking the ball around when she could see Billy be just as good as he was when they were young.

And Joe was another thing. From all signs he'd been showing, he was much too smart to ever be interested in sports. He was an odd ball for sure because of his intelligence. His vocabulary was amazing for a six year old and it was very endearing and cute to adults, but not to other children. Things adults found endearing were exactly what kids found annoying. And they weren't afraid to tell him to get out of their face.

First grade was hard on him. When he was five they actually tried to put him on a kindergarten level soccer team designed to get the kids into team work. But Joe was caught in his own little world throughout the whole first practice. Bridget cringed while watching Joe take karate stances during the practice game.

"Wasn't that a great battle, Ma!" He had gushed afterwards. Juliet laughed for days after watching that first practice. He enjoyed it and all the other mothers loved Joe, they thought he was a riot. But eventually they had to take him off the team for accidentally tripping other players because he was too in-your-face. He had no idea what "personal space" was.

Juliet hated feeling like a disappointment to her own mother. But she hated even more that she had to even feel that way. She loved her mother dearly and didn't like talking to her like she just had. But what was she supposed to do? Play sports?

Not bloody likely.

** Okay. A short one. But hey! It came out fast compared to the last couple of chapters. Just so you know, Juliet's chapters will probably be the shortest. Just sayin. And also, if Joe's character seems a little unbelieveable, it's not really. I based it on one of my little 5 year old cousins.  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**These chapters are slowly getting shorter, I've noticed. But I end it where I feel it should be ended but it's not like I'm leaving you guys hanging at 100 words. Sorry, but I get the content out that should be in that single chapter. No more.  
**

Kamille was thinking. If she'd have said that out loud, her friends would have teased her. She sighed. But her friends weren't around. And they wouldn't be for at least three weeks. Her life sucked.

Carmen didn't make Kamille get a job or clean the house or add on to the punishment that is summer without friends. She felt like being nice like that.

It was weird being home for the summer. Even when her friends were around, she was almost never in the house, out doing things that friends do. But now she had to look at the same spot on the wall way too often.

Kamille had been thinking about what Juliet had said when they first talked about what everyone was doing for summer._ Her dad_. She had a right to know about her dad, Kamille had resolved. But getting around to it was the hard part. It wasn't something she could easily bring up with her mother.

Just then Carmen came into the family room, smiling at Kamille in greeting. Carmen got a few well earned days off from work at the hospital and Kamille saw it as her window of opportunity.

"Hey, Mama. We haven't seen a lot of family lately." Kamille started , deciding to test the waters.

"Mm, I guess you're right. But you know Mama and David have been off traveling and whatnot, though Dad and Lydia have been thinking about moving nearby. They'd love to get their hands on a piece of open land, maybe in Virginia, and build their own house."

"What about Uncle Ryan?"

"Oh he went back to school. He wants to be a high school English teacher, remember?" Carmen smiled fondly.

"Oh yeah… Auntie Kris?"

"You know, I don't know where she's gotten off to. I think the last I heard she's a travel agent way up in Boston."

"Ah. What about… Uncle Paul?" There was a pause that was expected when talking about Carmen's step brother.

"I... I don't know. You'd have to talk to Dad and Lydia about that one, baby." Kamille never really knew what happened between her mother and Uncle Paul. From what she understood, whatever happened, happened before she was born. She saw Uncle Paul as regularly as any other relative but Carmen wasn't often around. At big family events, they almost never talked. It was all Kamille knew to go on between them. But from what she's heard from Grandpa Al and Grandma Dya was that when their side of the family was having trouble, before they got married, Uncle Paul was sort of a common ground for Carmen. They were rarely seen apart when the family was together, though they weren't always talking.

When Kamille was younger she would always play games with Paul. Whatever she wanted to play, he was game. She had to say she loved Paul the most out of Krista and Ryan. It was just something about him. She just wished that he and Carmen could get along. Sometimes, when the family got together and Kamille was talking to Paul (he was always interested), she would catch Carmen staring at them. Her face always looks sad. But there was always an underlying emotion that Kamille could never place.

She sighed and tired to get to the subject she really wished to get to. "Um… and have you heard anything from… Dad?" Carmen stiffened.

"No. Nothing. You know I never speak to him." Her voice was sharp and it made Kamille wince.

"Sorry. I was just wondering, Mama. You know you never tell me anything about him. Can't you give me something?"

"You don't need to know anything about him. He isn't apart of your life."

"But he's my father!"

"No! He's not...anything. He should be nothing to you. I'll be surprised you even remember his name."

"_Winthrop_. Of course I know his damn name Mama, he's my father! I have a right to know what he was like. Or at the least, why he left." Carmen turned swiftly.

"You wanna know why he left, _hija_! Because of me! He left because of me. And you don't need to know anymore. Winthrop Sawyer has no say in your life. He's no more your father than a stranger on the street! Now that's the end of it, baby. No more."

Kamille looked at her mother with wide eyes. "Yes, Mama." She felt like crying. She hadn't expected an answer like that.

Kamille got up swiftly and fled the room.


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry if there are mistakes. Like if you think the sentance is really a character's thought just imagine it's italics. I had to do the HTML myself.** **Enjoy. Review please.**

Everything was moved into the cabin. Sam took the nearest bed and sighed. All throughout orientation Sam's mind had been on Mason. He'd even tried to catch his eye from time to time but Mason's cerulean eyes were so damned intent on the woman speaking.

The downside of having his mind on his new infatuation was that he had no idea what kind of schedule he would hold throughout the first week. He ran his hand through his hair, exasperated. He looked around the otherwise empty cabin and wondered if he was supposed to be somewhere.

The only thing that he'd managed to hear was that they had strict dining rules. The cafeteria had rules against any swimwear or exercise wear while eating. Thinking of such, he glanced down at his own pair of track pants and sighed again. Opening his bag he looked at his duffle bag.

The Pants glared at him on the top of his other clothes. He looked around the empty room. _Well…No one will know. It's not like the other guys will be so interested in my legs to notice they're in girls pants._ He let out a half amused snort. _Or I hope they're too interested in the legs part to notice what they're in. _

He smiled to himself._ Now now, Sam, must not get your hopes up._

Sam pulled the Pants out of his bag and let him unfurl before his eyes. He fondly eyed the faded scrawl. They may be girls' pants, but they were sure growing on him fast. He quickly shed his track pants without a spare look around the empty cabin.

The second his foot was in the Pants the screen door snapped open and Sam jumped, thumping down onto the bed. Nic entered the cabin giving a winning smile.

"Sorry, I scare you?"

"Damn, straight. Jesus." Sam quickly jumped up and pulled his pants on. Being in a drafty cabin with a complete stranger in your underwear was a little unnerving for him. Nic just gave another smile and put his stuff down on the bed next to Sam's. "Oh, hey, do you have any idea what kind of schedule we have this week?" Nic sprawled across his bed, one arm tucked behind his head.

"Of course I do." Nic scoffed.

"Well… Mind letting me in on it?"

"Yeah well first we…" Sam looked at Nic expectantly as he trailed off then continued. "Well, of course, we're going to…" Same watched expectantly. "Ah who am I kidding, I didn't pay a lick of attention. Too many things were able to hold my attention much easier."

"What do you mean? What's so interesting about the forest?"

"I'm not talking about the forest kid. Don't tell me you didn't notice there is some particularly fine ass here?" Sam sputtered.

"Excuse me? Are you saying you're--?"

"Oh I swing both ways but, hey, I'm not the one in the girls' pants." Sam blushed.

"Hey, don't judge me. And I don't often take to wearing girls' clothes. It's just… these mean something… to me and my friends back home. "

"Hey, I'm not here to judge. And besides, I'm sure Mason will notice you sooner or later."

"God damn it! Must you know my secrets? I barely know you."

"Yeah, well get used to it. I'm an observer." Nic gave Sam another winning smile then his face grew more serious. "And, I'm not here to spread your secrets across the camp. Just letting you know, I know about you, you know about me, so I'm here if you need me. Not only can I observe, I can listen, okay kid?" Sam looked incredulously at Nic. He seemed genuine. And if Sam were to be honest with himself, it was a relief to know there was someone there, albeit a stranger, but someone none the less.

Nic strode over to the far side of the room to the small bathroom and closed the door behind him. Sam sat down on his bed. He hadn't really thought about what his cabin mates would think of his orientation. He was suddenly worried that people he would meet would be close minded and mean.

Ah, screw them. Sam was there to swim, not to tolerate close-minded pricks. Anyway, swimming wasn't a team sport totally. It wasn't like you depended on another member to make sure you look good. On that thought he suddenly realized how stifling hot the cabin was. The regulations for dining had nothing against tank tops, so he pulled out a dark teal tank top and took off his t-shirt.

Justin came in at that moment but Sam wasn't as startled or as uncomfortable. They're guys like any other guy. They don't give a crap if you're shirtless. Just don't make a move on them. Sam smiled to himself.

"What're you smilin' at?" Justin asked in his southern drawl.

"Nothing." Sam answered quickly. Nic came out of the bathroom.

"Oh hey Justin. Has either of you met that other guy in our cabin… the Black kid?"

"Yeah, his name was Andy." Sam answered. "But I haven't met him."

"Well I guess we wait for him then. We have to go up to dinner with all our cabin buddies or we cain't eat." Justin said.

"Damn, I'm hungry." Nic groaned.

On cue the screen door snapped open again. A scruffy looking kid, who looked to be a bit older than Sam, probably Nic's age with dirty blond hair and a harsh brow walked in and heavily dropped his stuff onto his bed. He didn't say a word.

"Not even a simple 'hello'?" Justin asked pointedly, a bit perturbed by the apparent rudeness.

"Hello" Andy Black answered Justin mockingly. He didn't really seem like a jolly fellow.

"Now, there's no need for that," Justin shot back. "Just expectin' friendliness from a cabin mate. And maybe an apology for makin' us late to dinner."

"Whatever, farm boy." Andy answered and flopped onto his bed. Justin rolled his eyes and exited the cabin. Sam pulled on his tank top and fallowed. On the way out the door Nic grabbed Andy by the scruff of his collar and pulled him out the door with them.

He didn't like that. Andy spat out, "Hey! Get you're paws off me--" But Nic cut him off, still holding his collar and pulling close swiftly to his own face.

"Hey, last time I checked, I wasn't a 'damn dirty ape'. Watch your tongue, kid. Justin asked for a little civility from you…" Sam almost snorted at the irony of the guy dragging another by the collar asking for civility.

"Then let me go!" Seconds before his last words were out, Nic had dropped him roughly, making Andy squawk and Sam and Justin snicker. The next thing Nic knew he was in a half-nelson and Andy's arms were tightening. "Don't ever pull something like that on me again, ya hear?" Andy growled. Sam and Justin didn't know what to do, shocked by what was happening in front of them

There was a sudden twist of both of the bodies and Sam realized that though they didn't know what to do, Nic sure did. The twist pushed Andy off balance, but his hold on Nic not relenting. Nic quickly jabbed him in the stomach with his free hand with what Sam doubted to be a fraction of Nic's strength. He saw that Nic could defend but didn't really want to hurt unless necessary.

With the wind knocked out of Andy, his grip loosened and he dropped to his knees. Once released Nic quickly squatted and looked Andy in the eye. "I don't want to see any shit from you, got it? I'm not here to fight, I'm here to swim, but I don't mind doing both. And a lesson to ya, never come between me and food." Andy gave a dumb nod and Nic hauled him up and pushed him to walk ahead.

The only think he offered a dumbfounded Justin and Sam was another of his winning smiles.


	9. Chapter 8

The first week at the workshop was great for Kim. Rooming with Nell was amazingly fun and they got closer than you can imagine two people could get in such short of time. Kim's writing had grown so great in such a short time. She couldn't have asked for a better summer. All she needed was her Sisters.

It was her second Friday in Richmond and on Fridays students didn't have a workshop to attend. The collage even ran busses to the local mall. Kim didn't go though, she was content to read, lounge around the campus and talk with Nell.

Currently Nell had gone down to the lobby of the housing building to do some laundry and Kim had pulled out her book and started to read. A sudden violent buzzing noise caused her to jump. She glanced over and noticed Nell had left her cell phone behind and it was vibrating on her bedside table.

Kim quickly slipped off her bed but by the time she made it to the phone, it had stopped vibrating. Without thinking, she picked up the phone and flipped it open. It was a new text message.

With a quick look around she opened the message. It was probably a bad move but with the way Kim operated, if she were a cat, she'd be dead. The message glared at her. "**I thought I saw you today and I got really excited. But then I realized it wasn'tyou. Now I need to see you more. ;)**"Kim blinked at the message. _Nell isn't seeing anyone._ …_As far as I know._ She checked the name of the sender. _Jorge._ _The guy in our character class? _

Now that Kim thought of it, Nell really did text message…a lot. But Kim had never thought twice about it. It sort of hurt that even thought they only knew each other for a while, Nell had said nothing about a boyfriend.

Worried about getting caught, she exited the message only to lead to Nell's mailbox. There were about 10 consecutive messages from Jorge. Then there were a copious amount from a Charlie. There was a Charlie that sat near them at lunch. Then more messages from a Jason, a guy in their plot class. The last bunch were even from a _girl, _named Kelley. Kim was surprised. Nell didn't seem the type to swing both ways. Then Kim scoffed. Before that moment she didn't know Nell swung at all, so a girl shouldn't have been surprising. The last message, from Charlie, read "**You have no idea how incredibly gorgeous you are.**" Kim eyed it bitterly. _Well, obviously, you poor fool, she knows _all_ to well. _

Quickly she went to the menu and marked the first message unread so she wouldn't look suspicious. Just after she put the phone back in it's place and headed back to her bead, Nell came back in with an empty laundry basket.

Kim couldn't really face her. She was a tad angry and hurt, but also just a bit guilty. She didn't want to say anything; she wasn't read to confront Nell. Kim grabbed her book and her laundry bag and mumbled her excuse to Nell.

"I think I'm going to do my laundry." Nell acknowledged her and Kim remembered the message. "Oh, you have a new text." And with that she fled.

Down in the laundry room she threw her clothes into a washer and shoved in some quarters. Then she sat and opened her book, though not really reading the words. Kim found she was rather bitter. Nell was nice and all but Kim's intuitiveness saw flaws. But her accent and her lovely figure gets her all the attention in the room. Kim blended in, but felt she had more to offer. _Ah, I'm biased. I just want a guy to call my own. _

After a short while, a buzzer went off and Kim noticed it came from a washer containing vary bright clothes. A quick look told her it was Nell's washer. Well, no running from it. She really felt like talking to Nell about her guy juggling. So she decided to go up and tell Nell her clothes were done and maybe she could talk to her.

She entered their room without delay. "Hey, Nell, you're clothes are--"

Kim took in the scene before her: Nell, on her bed with a boy, their legs practically entwined. They looked flushed and Kim could bet it wasn't all from surprise of being walked in on. Their lips were almost swollen looking and red from their activities. Both of them were breathing raggedly. The boy was maybe a year older than Kim, meaning him to be at least a year younger than Nell. He had wispy brown hair that was still considered short, but slightly long, with long bangs falling into his eyes. His button down shirt's first couple of buttons were undone and on the top of his chest, just under his collar, she saw the beginnings of a teeth-marked bruise.

"Uh, yeah… your washer is done." Kim finished then hastily added, "Sorry for interrupting."

"Oh no, it's fine Kim." Nell said softly, brushing her from her face then moving to close the buttons on the boy's shirt.

"I should go…" He said awkwardly. "I'll talk to you later, Nell."

"Bye Kelley." He gave a half smile to Kim as she stepped to the side to let him out and he walked around her to exit.

Kim dropped her empty laundry bag on the bed, "So… I guess Kelley's a guy."


	10. Chapter 9

**Readers!**

**I've gotta say guys I'm kinda disappointed. I thrive on feedback and to keep getting out chapters I really need those reviews. I feel sorta like I'm guilting someone into something but I just need that push as a writer. I know people are reading it but I only have the proof that 1 or 2 people actual approve or something. I'd just really appreciate to know what those shadow readers think. Please?**

**This is more or less a filler chapter. I don't know how it will go or how long it will be. I'd just like to get something out and keep the story rolling. Also, I've got an issue with the time lines. I mean considering the material I have for each separate plot line, the time line will get all convoluted. So if I say someone has the Pants, then they do. Not matter if someone in a previous chapter has them also. But with that been said, I will try to keep the time line in tact. **

"Aw, honey, I know how she can be. But I'm here. I won't let her take your life over. I love her to death but I can't rightly let her make you unhappy." GG smiled at Juliet and warmth filled the girl's chest. "I'm so glad to have you hear and I won't have her ruinin' it all."

"Thanks a lot GG. It means a lot to me."

"Ah, I love ya kid. "

"I love you too."

"Oh speaking on it, I have--" Bridget walked into the diner kitchen where Juliet and her great grandmother were talking and Grams shut right up. With a passing glance at Juliet and a sly wink she quickly went to greet her granddaughter. "Hey darling. So how do you like my little get up?"

"Oh Grandma, it's so great. You'll be the talk of the town for week. I just love it."

"Aw thanks honey," She gave Bridget a kiss on the cheek. "Remember, order what you want. Your stay here will be completely free of charge here at the restaurant." Bridget smiled warmly.

"Thanks Grandma. Oh and Jules, baby, I thought you might want this." Bridget pulled out a folded yellow flyer and handed it to Juliet. She opened it, started at it dumbly, and without an emotion on her face crumpled it, dropped it and left the room, calmly and coolly.

Greta went over and picked up the crumpled yellow paper and opened it. One glance knew that Bridget was pushing it.

"Why're you doing this to her? She doesn't want to play, Bridget. Don't push her."

Bridget frowned. " I don't see why soccer is so bad? Why can't she give it a try?"

"You don't know her at all, do you?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're always your handsome boy. But remember, you have a daughter too."

"Grandma. You're not my mother, so don't try to tell me how to be one." On that note she turned on her heel and left the kitchen, following her daughter. She found her in a booth, coloring on a kids' menu with Joe. "Honey, why must you be so rude?"

Juliet glared. "Rude? Mom, are you even hearing yourself? I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times: I don't want to play soccer."

"But the camp is only a few days a week, why not try it?"

"Because I--"

Greta came to the booth gave an answer for Juliet that made the girl's eyes brighten, "Because she'll be spending her time down that the Lodge Theater for the summer camp there."

**I really hate the chapter and its uber short. But it's there**. **Sorry. Please don't forget to review…**


	11. Chapter 10

**Okay, that last chapter really didn't do much, but here's a much more effectual one. Well, for me.**

"I just don't get it Abuela," Kamille said through the phone to her grandmother, "She just pushes me away whenever I mention him."

Christina sounded bitter, "Well of course, the idiot left her when you were so young."

"But, Grandma, it's almost like she changes whenever his name is mentions. I've been thinking that maybe… she's hiding something."

"No, or I would know about it. She tells me and your Grandpa Al everything."

"If you say so…I just don't like how she gets. She gets… angry. Of course she could just be angry angry, but sometimes she gets angry to push people away, even if it's not what she really wants. She just thinks it's better for everyone else."

"I know, baby, I'm her mother remember." There was a noise through the phone, "Oh, honey, David is calling," her voice got excited, "We're going to a dance class on the cruise and we get to perform on the last night on the ship."

"Oh that's great Abuela. Good luck to you both. It was good talking."

"I love you, baby. And remember to just not push your mother too far, okay?"

"I won't. I love you too." Kamille waited for the click and the dial tone before hanging her own up. She sighed and stared at the ceiling.

_Is she really hiding something? And if she is, what so bad as to keep her parents out of the loop? Kamille pondered that thought. Nah, who'm I kidding? Mom would never keep stuff from Abuela and Grandpa Al. _She heard the screen door snap shut on their home and remembered her mother had the afternoon shift at the hospital. Kamille got up and check the time. It was 1:00pm and she had nothing to do. On a random whim she picked up that phone again and called her Grandma Dya.

Lydia answered the phone after a few rings. "Hello?"

"Grandma? It's Kamille."

"Oh hey honey. It's so good to hear from you."

"Yeah. I really don't know why I called. I just was bored and decided to ring."

"Oh no matter the occasion, hon." A thought came to Kamille's mind.

"Well… actually, Mama and I were talking the other day about family and she seems to have lost touch with Uncle Paul. Do you think you have his number or know where he's living?"

"Well he became a counselor at a rehab center. He's living around DC now-a-days."

"Really? Washington? So he helps like drug addicts and stuff?" There was a pause.

"Actually, he works more with alcoholics." Kamille felt there was more to that story, but decided to let it slide.

"Oh. Okay. Do you have his number?" Lydia gave it. After Kamille wrote it down they started talking about random things going on in their lives. Apparently Lydia had become quite the bridge player. After about 20 minutes, Lydia had to make it out to the market before Al got home and needed to go. They said their goodbyes and Kamille hung up her phone.

She hesitated before dialing a new number. There were three rings before a deep voice answered. "Um, Uncle Paul?" There was an intake of breath and a pause.

"Er, yes?"

"It's Kamille," In a moment of uncertainty she added, "You know, Carmen's daughter."

There was a deep sigh before he answered, "Hey, how can I help you?"

"Uh, nothing specific. Just me and mom were talking about family and she mentioned how she lost touch with you. And I just got off school and thought I'd check up." Paul seemed suddenly more relaxed. It was weird. She'd never had such an odd time talking to Uncle Paul. He was always the first one there for her when she needed anything. But all that help seemed to come when the whole family was together, she realized. She'd never just called him out of the blue.

They talked for a few minutes when Kamille suddenly had the urge to see him. She wanted to know how he lived and where. Her question was out of her mouth before she gave it any real thought. "Can I come visit you? Please Uncle Paul?"

"What, Kamille?"

"I want to visit you, please? I mean Washington isn't even a 30 minute bus ride from here. And you could pick me up at the depot. Just for the day?" There was a longpause and Paul's voice hardened slightly.

"What about your mother? What does she say about this?"

"Er, well, she doesn't know. I just sort of came up with it right now. I just want to see you. It's been 2 years" There was a relenting sigh.

"If your mother approves, fine, for just one day. I'm off work next Friday. Call me before then with the news and I'll pick you up. But promise me that if your mother disapproves, you're not to come."

"I promise Uncle Paul." The seeming animosity between her mother and her Uncle Paul meant nothing to Kamille. She would go, no matter what her mother said.

**Don't forget to review, guys**


	12. Chapter 11

**Just so you know there's some anger induced language here. Nothing I don't think you guys can't handle.**

Sam dropped the large brown package into the camp's mail shoot. He sighed at the loss of the Pants. They'd helped him at dinner, the first night he wore them. He'd talked to Mason again that night and everyday since during the camp free time and even sometimes when their cabins took the pool together.

He smiled as he thought of how he felt Mason and himself getting closer. Then the thought made him blush. Then smile again. God, he was screwed.

He entered his cabin, relieved to find Andy gone and Nic lounging on his bed, reading a letter from home. Sam had a sneaking suspicion (well, maybe a little more than a _sneaking _one) that Andy was homophobic and every time he was gone, Sam felt better. Nic looked up and offered a smile.

"Hey Nic, where's Justin?"

"He went up to get snack from the cafeteria. He's brining some back for the rest of us."

"Cool… Did Andy go with him?"

"Ah, I don't care where he ran off to. Every time we share air with him he looks at you an' me like we're tear our clothes off and screw right here on the cabin floor."

Sam looked up sharply and blushed, not expecting that from Nic.Then he rethought that. Nope. Not at all unexpected from Nic. "Oh, you got that feeling too?"

"He's the type to think it's contagious. And the type to think that just because we happen to fancy guys means we fancy _every_ guy we see. Pftt… like I'd ever want anything to do with that big square head of his. He's definitely not my type. Heck, I wouldn't want anything to do with _you _either."

"Hey! What's that's supposed to mean?"

"Hey, hey, don't worry. I mean no offence. It's just… you're cute." Sam blushed, "And real nice and understandable… relatable." Nic got closer and lifted Sam's chin with his finger. Sam blushed harder as he looked into the older boy's eyes. "You're great Sam. If I let myself have anything to do with you, I could fall and fall hard. For one, I'm not ready for that, I don't want it now. And then there's the fact that if I fell, it'd be totally one-sided." Sam must have looked confused because Nic felt the need to elaborate, "I see the way you look at him. Hell, I see the way _he_ looks at _you_. If I fell for you, I'd be stuck and stuck on my own."

Sam realized what he meant and almost felt bad for the hypothetical situation he'd put Nic into. Silently and surpisingly, Nic brushed a kiss to the corner of Sam's mouth. He then moved away, the hand on Sam's cheek moved up and ran its fingers through his hair before leaving him completely.

The was a gruff grunt from the door making both Sam and Nic look up sharply to see Andy leaving the cabin quickly.

"Shit...well. I guess he has more material to hate us for. It's easy to ignore it when you never speak on it. But when you see it, even when it's not interpreted right is really hard." Nic sighed deeply.

"Well, it's not too bad, right? I mean he won't do anything to us… not after last week."

"Yeah but some poor soul who looks at him wrong will be in a quite tight spot. We should follow him, make sure he doesn't cause trouble that the whole cabin has to deal with." Nic moved toward the door but before he opened it, he turned kind eyes to Sam. "Look, if you had a problem with what I just did, I really apologize."

"Oh, no… It was totally fine." Sam answered quietly before getting up and walking with Nic out of the cabin.

They passed Justin by and they told him that they were following Andy so he doesn't cause any trouble.

Justin shifted the sack of food he was brining from the cafeteria. "Why's he upset?"

Sam and Nic looked at each other, unsure. Was Justin okay with guys batting for the other team? They'd never talked about it. Nic gave Sam a little nod before he answered.

"Well, Sam and I were talking. We think that Andy's the homophobic type. We got to talking about other things and in the end… I kissed Sam. Right when Andy walked in. He won't cause any trouble with us, after last week, but we're afraid he'll cause trouble with other people and get our cabin in trouble…" He trailed off, looking at Justin expectantly.

"I guess that's a good plan. Lord knows he flies of the handle when he's mad." Sam and Nic looked at him incredulously. "What? Just because I'm from the South doesn't mean I'm a pinhead. You guys are great people, but if you want to do things on yer own time, that's none of my business." Sam was relieved. "..So.. you guys are..?"

Nic jumped in, "Oh, no, we're not. I kissed him because… well.. I don't know why I kissed him. I just did." He smiled sheepishly and Sam blushed.

Justin just smiled. "Sure sounds like the Nic I know. I guess it was a bit of a dumb question anyway… I mean, I've seen the way Sam looks at that Mason boy."

Sam looked affronted "Damn… am I that transparent!"

Nic and Justin looked at each other and smiled before answering together. "Yeah… you're that transparent…"

Justin shifted the sack again, "Well, I'll bring this back to the cabin and you two go catch up with Black."

Sam and Nic nodded and the Justin left in the opposite direction. The two picked up pace when they heard Andy's voice in the distance. They had walked to the camp quad, a large open area when tables picnic and where a lot of campers hung out. There was a small rec room off to the side of the quad also for campers off time.

They found Andy with their back to them yelling at a guy who wasn't any attention. The poor boy was facing the water of the lake off the corner of the quad and Andy was coming up behind him.

"Hey fag!" Andy got closer and Sam and Nic sped up to a near run to catch up with him. Andy grabbed the shoulder of his victim with enough force to push the boy onto his back. Andy took the boy's collar and brought his other fist close. "Look at me when I'm talking to you, faggot."

Sam gasped and sped up when he got a look at the other boy's face. "Oh god Nic, that's Mason."

Mason, on his back and probably a nice bump on the back of his head from hitting the ground looked immensely surprised, like he'd never even knew Andy was behind him to begin with. Andy was talking quiet words and seemed to be talking really fast. Mason didn't know what to do.

Sam was afraid, afraid for Mason and afraid of intervening. Anger welled up inside him and with one last burst of speed; he lost Nic behind him and grabbed Andy's shoulder.

"You get your hands off of him, Andy." Andy shook his hand off and stood up, staring Sam down.

"Like I have to listen to a fuckin' fairy..." Andy's voice was low and dangerous.

"Are you afraid you'll catch it? That if I sneezed, you'd suddenly be batting for a different team, huh?" Sam shot back. There was a surprisingly small amount of boys in the quad at the time but all of them were watching the goings on.

"You'll burn in Hell, heathen." And with that Andy cocked his fist back and swiftly brought it toward Sam's face. Sam ducked in time but suddenly Andy was pulled away.

Sam looked up to find Mason's arm tightly fastened around Andy's neck. "You leave him alone." He spat.

By that time Nic had intervened. He helped Sam up and motioned for Mason to let go. He did, but reluctantly. Andy pushed Mason away and glared a Nic. "You think you can beat me? I'll kick you and your little boyfriend's ass."

"First, I beat your ass before and I was just as gay then... and Second that's enough, Andy. You can go on and pack your things because you're no longer allowed to board in our cabin. You're a threat to our well being."

"Like you could do anything about it, freak--" He raised his fist again but an unfamiliar, dark hand caught it.

Andy angrily whipped around and suddenly his demeanor changed to sheer stupidity as he gazed into the cold brown eyes of Darrel Clark, a camp counselor who didn't look much older than Nic or Andy.

"Actually, he can. Nic told me to keep an eye on you and it seems that I've found a little problem. You'll be bunking with another cabin until we work things out." Sam shivered at the deeply carved anger in Darrel's voice.

Sam looked over at Mason who was starting dead at Darrel's face before he spoke up. "Hey… what if I switched? He can bunk with my cabin and I can bunk with his." Sam blinked twice then blushed and looked at his feet.

Darrel offered a smile, "That sounds good. So it's settled, Xiomora, you take Black's place and Black takes Xiomora's place." He tightened his grip on Andy's hand then pushed it away gruffly. "Have your stuff up and over to your new cabin before night fall." With that said, Darrel took one look at Nic, nodded at him and walked away.

Nic turned and smiled at Mason. "Well, it looks like you're living with us…" He turned to walk toward their cabin and motioned for Mason to follow. Then he gave a passing smirk and wink to Sam that made him blush and duck his head.

** Mm-mm-mm. A nice _long _one for ya. Now come on, way over 100 words. You gtta review.. heh. Well I sorta thought that whole scene between Andy, Mason and Sam was totally weak but I guess it's not too bad. And! I introduced a totally new character without even planning it. How cool am I? Heh. It's way too late to be writing. I dunno if the end there was good at all. Well anyway. G'night and good morning. REVIEW PLEASE**


	13. Chapter 12

After telling Nell she knew about Kelley, the other girl spilled, saying she'd wanted to tell Kim all along but didn't know how she'd react.

Kim analyzed Nell in her mind all through the conversation. Nell loved being worshipped. She loved being told how great she was. So when a guy took interest, she jumped on the attention. And if that certain guy wasn't around when another came along… too bad for the other guy.

Kim kept her opinion to herself and gave Nell comforting words when she exasperatedly told of her issues with her life and just how hard they were. Kim fought the urge to roll her eyes. She'd grown to love Nell but there were worse things than _boy trouble_.

A few days later Kim had kept her mouth shut like a good little girl while Nell played with the hearts of the poor sensitive writer boys. She made it seem like it was so romantic with she was just short of selling herself for the attention.

One night after her workshop, Nell had gone off to God-only-knows-where directly after class and Kim had more laundry to do. Down in the off-the-lobby laundry room, she shoved her clothes into the washer and shoved in a few quarters.

She looked out the large window from the room that looked into the lobby or their lodging building and snorted as she saw Nell leaving the lobby with a tall brunette guy with a flirtatious smile on her face and a doughy look in his eyes. Kim was bitter, to say the least.

She heard the click of the door and the first thing she saw was a head of wispy brown hair, a laundry basket, and a button-down shirt, buttoned all the way to the collar. She balked when he looked up and smiled a greeting at her.

"Kelley…" She muttered. He looked confused as he set his basket down.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" He had a British accent that she hadn't noticed before…strange.

"So I guess you foreign types just flock together, huh?"

"Oh! You're Nell's roomie, yeah?"

"That's me." She glanced at his shirt. "What's with the button up? From what I've seen you're not the conservative type." He blushed.

"Well… Nell has some real teeth on her. There's still a bruise from days ago."

"Damn…" She eyed him, "You sure it's not from… oh say… yesterday?" Kelley frowned.

"Absolutely. I knew better than to mess with Nell the moment I saw her. She's too pretty and knows exactly what she does to guys. Then she exploits it."

"No… she's not that complicated. She just loves the attention."

"Yeah… well… I haven't spoken to that lass since you walked in on us. And thank you for that. I was in over my head and wasn't sure if I would've been able to stop it."

"Uh… you're welcome?" Kelley smiled and set his basket down on the table. He began to sort his clothes while he spoke.

"So are you and Nell good friends?"

"Yeah, you could say that. She was the first person I met here. She's really nice and generous. She's just not too street smart. She acts without thought to consequence."

"Ah. Do you know where she's from? She told me she lives near Washington, DC but that accent?" She watch him, amused, as he looked at the two piles of clothes he'd started then at the rest of his basket before eyeing them disapprovingly and shoving them all back into the basket with a look of 'what the hell am I doing? Who am I, my mother?'.

"You know… I don't know. I never thought to ask. But now that you mention it, she sounds a lot my great grandmother."

"You're great grandmother's alive?" He asked incredulously as he put his clothes into a washer.

"No, actually, but she was alive when I was born and died when I was three. She was an old bat... but I loved her. And my mom has some home videos with her that I've seen."

"Ah… Okay… so where's she from?"

"Oh, sorry… Yeah, she sounds Greek."

"You're Greek?"

"Half, though my mom hadn't been there until she was 16. And I've never been."

"Cool."

Kelley took the seat next to Kim. They talked until Kim's washer buzzed and then she only paused to change it.

They talked mostly of writing. How they wrote, their favorite genre to work under, fiction/non-fiction, their favorite story they've written up to date.

Over an hour after meeting, Kim's dryer buzzed and she took her leave. But before she left, Kelley called her back.

"Hey, it was great talking to you. I've never talked to Nell like that… Anyway… I would love to read some of your original work. There's a café not far from campus called The Starving Artist. Would you like to meet me there on Friday and bring some of your writing?"

"Oh sure. I'd love to" She loved a chance to show off her writing. "What time?"

"What about 6? It shouldn't be dark then and we can be back on campus by 9 for curfew."

"Sounds great." Kim smiled and left the laundry room. Then she stopped… she almost dropped her basket. _Did he just ask me out..?_

She turned back and looked at Kelley through the laundry room window and watched a goofy grin spread over his face as he checked his dryer.

_God… I'm totally oblivious. _Once in her and Nell's dorm the first thing she noticed was the brown package from on Sam McBrian sitting on her bed.

**I wrote that sorta-not really knowing where it was going. I guess it turned out okay. I apologize if that felt… odd.. but I had trouble writing that. Also I'm sorry if the narrative seems different. I spent this morning writing a Pirates of the Caribbean fic (called It's Like the Sea Never Ends, please check it out if you can) that I use a different… style of writing I guess. It might have run over into this one. REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Sorry about the delay. I guess I took a break. But I wouldn't really call it a break, so much as I couldn't find time to write. **

**I remember as I warned before that Juliet's chapters would be the shortest and the proof of chapters has only proved that to be correct. Sorry if they get a tad redundant. **

Days at the diner with GG were fun for Juliet. Her mother stayed away mostly and soccer wasn't brought up, to Jules' relief.

She did wander down to the town soccer field to watch games being played while she sketched. She didn't hate the sport but the pressure to actually play drove her away from it.

A week after first seeing Greta's new diner, she took her time to wander through town and came across the Lodge Theater, the one Greta mentioned. She decided to look around.

When she entered the lobby, there were play posters all around and a bulletin board that displayed the summer camp information. She stopped to read it. She still had a few days to sign up and the thought of the camp got her excited. She quickly put her name on the list and awaited the day for the camp to start.

In the darkness of the theater she examined the many pictures littering the walls of past shows and performances. She immersed herself in them, her interest severely sparked. Juliet was distracted, to say the least and when a voice spoke out behind her, she jumped and let out a little squeak.

A boy that looked to be her age or maybe a year older stood with a smile on his face. His dark hair fell into his green eyes as he gazed at her, amused. "I'm sorry if I startled you."

"Oh. I was just a little…distracted, I guess." She mumbled. His smile widened, his eyes teasing her.

"Will you be joining us, come Monday?"

"Um, if you're talking about the summer camp, yeah I am."

"It'll be a pleasure." His smile worried her slightly. His next action worried her too. He took her hand and kissed the top of it. And moments later he was gone, through the house doors.

She stared after him dumbfounded. She didn't even know this kid's name. Juliet looked a her hand where he had kissed it.

That was odd.

**God damn, shortest yet. I dislike these chapters a lot. But at least it keeps the ball rolling so I can move onto other characters. Sorry.**


	15. Chapter 14

Friday came around and Kamille was on the edge-of-her-seat-excited. She just couldn't wait to see Paul. Of course, he thought that Carmen knew and approved the visit, but Kamille hadn't mentioned it at all.

Carmen had an all-day shift for which Carmen was thankful for. She packed a backpack for the day and walked out the door, leaving a fake note for her mother in case she came home for lunch.

Before walking to the bus stop she quickly picked up the mail and brought it into the house. She flipped through it quickly and a random letter caught her eye. It was from Paul.

Kamille knew that her mother and Paul didn't keep in contact unless necessary. She'd never seen a letter from Uncle Paul before. _Well I never check the mail…_Kamille realized. Curiosity bloomed inside her and she dropped the rest of the mail on the kitchen counter, taking the letter from Paul over to the light above the oven.

She flipped it on and held the letter up to it. The paper inside glared back at her. It wasn't a letter, it was a check. As in a check for money. A check for _300_ dollars. Kamille stared at the check in utter confusion. What in the world would Paul be paying for that Carmen wouldn't tell Kamille about?

Her eyes darted to the clock and she realized if she didn't leave, she'd miss her bus. She dropped the check from Paul into the pile of the other mail and darted out the door at a run. But she didn't leave without telling herself she'd talked to Paul about the money.

Shortly after Kamille was standing at the pick up place of the bus depot in Washington, DC. She was bouncing from foot to foot in anticipation to see her Uncle Paul. She smiled widely when she saw the blond of her uncle's hair coming towards her.

He gave an equally wide smile and she hugged him tightly, which he returned.

"It's so good to see you, Uncle Paul" She said into his shoulder. He didn't say anything, simply held her.

They went back to his modest home and just talked. Kamille loved to catch up with her uncle thought it was a bit odd to be with him alone. After lunched they looked through his pictures with him.

"Who's that man you're with?" She pointed to a picture of an older looking man and a young Paul.

"That's my dad."

"Oh you're real dad?" Paul nodded. Upon inspection of the picture, Paul's father looked so tired, sick almost. "He looks kinda sick. Was he okay?"

"Well, not exactly. He was an alcoholic. He was in and out of treatment. Even after my mom married Al I went to see him. About a year after their marriage, my dad was deemed fully recovered and was sober for year after that. But…something changed. He relapsed and died of alcohol poisoning."

"Oh jeez. I'm so sorry." There was an awkward pause. "Um… he doesn't look anything like you."

"Well that's the think with my family. Well… the males of the family. The face similarities come every other generation. See, I don't look anything like my dad, but look a lot like my grand father. And my great grandfather looked a lot like my dad. Get it?"

"Yeah I do. Hey… do you think I could keep this?" Kamille didn't know what compelled her to, but she had asked anyway. Paul looked at her and she automatically shifted her eyes to the picture again, unsure of his reaction to the question. "…I mean we don't have a lot of pictures of you in the house."

"Sure thing. Though I'm not surprised that you don't have many pictures of me…" He said oddly. He gave her a look and she looked up to meet his gaze. "You know… I'm sure glad you're mother let you see me."

Crap. Kamille was fine lying unless she was put on the spot. And a phrase like that sure put her on the spot. "Uh… yeah. Me too."

His smile fell. "Kamille. You didn't tell your mother did you?" _Damn, he sees right through me. _

"Well… not exactly…"

"Damn it Kamille. You're mother will kill me. You're leaving right now."

"But--"

"No. You're leaving. You'll catch the next bus."

Kamille was deflated. And she was just as deflated when he was dropped her at the bus depot. And just as deflated when she made it home. It was then she remembered she'd forgotten to ask about the money.


	16. Chapter 15

**I, spur of the moment, decided to read over what I had of this. I remember getting bored with writing it (like the time before that! xD) but now I'm like "Why?! I had so much in store—I can't just leave it all out!" **

**So here I am, yet again, appearing out of lurkdom. Seems like writing this story is becoming an annual thing. xDD**

**I love you all for still reading and I love all you new readers. Sorry about storyline screws, it has been a while. **

**Even if you don't like it—It entertains me. :DD**

Sam was ecstatic at breakfast. Not only had Mason been bunking in his cabin for 3 days (and he was able to keep his hands to himself!), but he noticed a package with his name on it as mail was being passed around.

The second the meal was over, he rushed back to the cabin way ahead of his confused cabin mates. Before any of them could get back to the cabin, he was already to change into the Pants when he realized that in about 10 minutes he was due in the locker room to get ready to swim.

With a sigh, he placed the jeans on his bed and started getting his swim gear together. Justin and Mason came into the cabin, eyeing Sam oddly. Mason came over to Sam's bed and plopped down. Sam had come to understand that when Mason wanted to talk, he made sure to be looking you right in the face. Even with that in mind, Sam couldn't help be feel a tad anxious with him so close.

"Why're you so high strung all of a sudden?" Mason asked, in the odd way he talked. Like his voice was muffled ever so slightly.

"Uh…long story actually. I'm just excited that I got a package from a friend of mine." Sam flashed him a smile and Mason returned it with his perfect teeth, contrasting his tanned skin. Sam turned away quickly before he was too taken in by that smile.

He looked around the cabin, slightly confused. Nic wasn't there. Justin answered his thoughts when he said, "Oh yeah, Nic went to the locker room early, something about arranging a shower for after practice. You know how hard it is to get one with all those boys around. He asked me to tell you to meet him there early. Not a clue why, though."

With that, Sam gathered his already gathered swim gear and headed toward the locker room. He jogged over; getting his blood pumping before getting into the water—something he enjoyed doing.

He hauled the heavy door open and went into the deserted, dripping hall. Sam didn't expect to find anyone in the locker room at this time. Most of the boys were late to practice to begin with, let alone 10 minutes early.

When he turned the corner he found a very interesting sight. Nic was pushed up against the wall of lockers in the same clothes he left breakfast in, though they were a bit worse for wear. They were worse for wear because one Mr. Darrel Clark (remember him from chapter 11?) had roughly pushed most of them aside or up or down to gain access to skin he was right then so desperately kissing and licking.

Nic certainly wasn't complaining, rather was writhing under the attention his counselor was giving him. He gripped at Darrel's back and arched forward as far as he could with his body pinned between the lockers and Darrel's body.

They were so lost in their ministrations that Darrel got as far as unbuttoning Nic's pants, hand on the zipper, before Nic cracked an eye only to see a rather flushed Sam. Nic quickly made a noise urging Darrel to stop even though everyone in the room knew that was not what he wanted most.

Darrel looked at Nic, slightly put off by Nic's hand stopping the one tickling under the waistband of Nic's pants. It was then he noticed Sam. The three just stared at one another in silence.

Sam finally said, "Uhm….Sorry…?" He turned to leave just as Nic called for him.

"Sam, wait!" Sam looked back to find Darrel and Nic with a decent amount of space between them and their clothes back in place…except that damn button on Nic's pants. It was teasing Sam's hormones devilishly as he thought of what might have happened if he hadn't walked in. Crush or not, Sam still had a penis that was very much attracted to sex.

There was another pause before Nic said, "...I guess we had less time than we thought." He gave a silly smile to Darrel, he wasn't looking as amused. "Oh come on, he's not going to say anything. And it's not like he's offended." Nic brushed his hand against Darrel's affectionately.

"It's not really my business what you guys do, I just was…well surprised." Darrel still didn't say a word.

Finally he leaned down and gave Nic a peck on the cheek before muttering deeply, "Don't be late to practice." Nic laughed

When Darrel was gone Nic grinned at Sam. "You know you liked that."

"You mean you planned for me to see?!"

"Of course not, silly. But doesn't mean you didn't enjoy it."

"Damn straight I enjoyed it. One of the hottest things I've seen in a long time. I don't usually ever see anything like that—online, let alone in person, considering my best friends are girls."

Nic laughed as he took off his shirt, starting to change into his swimsuit. "You might want to think about baseball for a second or two…people will think _we _were doing the nasty. But then again, a little bulge in that Speedo might attract Mason."

Sam snorted. "Yeah, whatever." But he thought about baseball and grandma naked anyway. "Why'd you want me here at all? I figure you'd want as much time with him alone."

"Well Darrel was going to work out some sort of arrangement for you and I—so shower time isn't so awkward. He had to go through the constant parade of naked boys when he went here as a swimmer, so he knows what it's like. But then we got a little carried away."

"Did you even get around to working something out?"

"Oh, sure. We're not complete horn dogs." Sam began changing also.

"How long have you two been…intimate?"

"Just a few days. We actually were both taking a swim in the lake on Saturday and got to talking."

They continued to change in silence, both keeping their eyes from roaming. Boys started to trickle in as Nic and Sam headed toward the pool to await the time of practice.

Later that afternoon, when Sam was headed back to the cabin a camp aide ran along side him. "You Sam McBrian?" The aide asked. Sam muttered an affirmative and the kid gave him a small letter. "It got passed to the wrong Sam at breakfast, sorry." With that, the aide was gone.

Sam glanced over the letter then tore it open. It was from Tibby. He read as he walked that everyone at home was great and she hoped he was too. She left suggestive hints about the _kind_ of fun he might be having that made him cringe a little inside. At the end of the letter, Tibby mentioned triumphantly that Liam had finally mastered his ABC's. Sam thought fondly of his silent little brother. A little vision of Liam excitedly signing the alphabet to his mother who would sing the song's tune for him passed through his head.

He found the cabin empty when he returned. It was strange because it was almost dinner time and usually the guys would be back by then. Sam remembered something Mason liked to do before dinner and thought he'd join him. A smile crossed his lips at he headed toward the lake.

Sam found Mason just as he thought he'd be, sitting with his knees pulled to his chest watching the sun hit the lake as it set. It was such a pretty sight. Oh, the sunset was pretty too.

As he approached, he called Mason's name, not watching to scare the transfixed boy. Mason didn't move. Sam felt his brow furrow. He called Mason's name again. No response. Maybe it wasn't Mason? Sam thought nervously. It'd be a little awkward to be calling a complete stranger's name. No. The light locks and the dark skin contrast was a dead give away. It was Mason. So why wasn't he answering?

Then it hit him. Everything, Mason's mannerisms, Mason's intense stare when you spoke to him, his voice.

The only question was why? Why would Mason hide it?

**This was a fun chapter to write. I've waited for this moment since I first thought of it back in chapter 3. Review please, or I'll be forced back into lurkdom… xD**


	17. Chapter 16

**Read and review lovelies.**

Kim tapped her finger nervously on the wood of the table. In front of her sat her closed laptop, which she stared at intently, determined not to check her watch again or look around needlessly. The mood of the café was doing nothing to calm her nerves. The Starving Artist was mostly populated with students and workshop attendees. The lighting was dim and everything, the colors, the food, the furnishing, was warm. Still, even with the little scented candle that sat at the center of her table, she couldn't calm her mind.

He's late! is all she could think every second that passed. She gave in and glanced at her watch. 6:09. It's only nine minutes, get a hold of yourself! Kimberly took a deep breath only to let out a little screech when a hand laid itself upon her shoulder. She jumped and whirled around only to see Kelley with an apologetic smile. Her shoulder tingled from his touch.

"Sorry to startle you." He took the seat across from her at the small table. Kim took a second to let her heart slow and in the meantime, she took in Kelley's appearance. He looked good, his shirt was no longer buttoned to the collar and she couldn't help but eye his defined collar bones. Collar bones were one of those odd weaknesses for Kim and Kelley's were _hot_. She tore her eyes away and raised them to his face. His lovely wispy brown hair fell into his deep green eyes. Their eyes locked and she fought the urge to blush.

Kim wasn't what you call the most experienced dater—the most experienced _anything_ for that matter! Guys weren't really interested in her as a date and if they were, they were too shy to say so and Kim was always left hanging. Of course she had guy friends, like Sam, but if they weren't gay they were just interested in being friends.

Now, sitting in front of her with a perfect smile was guy that was really interested in her. She smiled at him. Finally he said, "Sorry to leave you waiting. I was working and couldn't get away before I helped this parent."

"Working?"

"Oh, I've never told you. I help out with student affairs for a couple bucks an hour on weekends. A dad needing to speak to his daughter caught me right as I was about to leave. It was hard to say no." He laughed awkwardly. Kim was barely listening (but she _was _listening). Guh, she loved his accent.

"Oh it's no big deal, I just got here." Kim paused then smiled. "Okay, so I've been here for a half hour and have been a ball of nerves. But it's still okay." Kelley laughed.

"You're honest. Good on ya." He set his messenger bag down on the table and pulled out his own laptop, then stood. "I'm gonna grab a drink, you want?"

Kim pulled out her wallet. "Oh yeah thanks, iced coffee." She handed him a five dollar bill. He pushed her hand away.

"I'm paying, silly." With another dashing smile, he was gone, leaving Kim with a warm feeling in her belly. She thought for a second about how she got there. A little over a week ago she'd walked in on a British hottie making out with her roommate. And her she was, on a date with that same British hottie. Life was crazy.

Kelley came back with her drink and handed it to her. Seriously, he said, "You owe me 47 cents for the tip." He winked and laughed. Kim smiled silly and took a sip of her drink.

He picked up his laptop and clicked it on then set it aside. "So, what'd you bring for me? A short ditty or poetry or what?"

She blinked. Oh! He meant her writing. She snorted to herself before turning her own computer on. "Just a few short stories. I rarely write poetry. Do you like writing poetry?"

"Not really." His nose wrinkled as he took a sip of his drink.

"Good because I hate reading it." Kim laughed. "I just don't get poetry as fast as I can get prose."

"I get what you're saying, yeah. I brought for you a chapter story of mine."

"Really? You can actually stick to a plot line long enough to keep it alive?"

"I've been working on this for a long time. I try to get at least a page of it out a month, if only to keep it fresh in my mind for when I'm really inspired."

"See, it's so hard for me to do that because I think in prose." Kelley gave her a look. "I mean it, I do, lame I know. I see things and think how I would write it out, how I would describe the people involved. Situations will run though my head and I'll think of the narrative it'll go along with it. That's how I realized I want to be serious about my writing."

"That's almost inspiring."

"Almost." They laughed. Things were going as they always went with Kim and her guy friends. She wasn't ashamed to be herself and she felt like she could talk to Kelley. She was hoping that the extra gleam in his eyes meant what she thought it did. Her guy friends certainly didn't look at her like that.

They exchanged stories and read them in silence and then when they were each done, they would comment on various things. Kim scooted her chair around the table to really be able to show Kelley what she was talking about. She highlighted things on his Word documents and they nattered endlessly about their pieces.

Kim didn't notice just how close they'd gotten until their knees bumped. She blushed but didn't move away. Her lack of confidence didn't let her initiate contact, but if he didn't pull away hissing, she would damn well take it. He gave her a smile and leant his leg against hers. His smile was the kind that said they shared a secret, like two double agents that know whose side the other is on—but really all they knew was that they were touching and not doing anything to stop it.

Kelley got up to get them both a snack, again insisting he pay. He brought back a plain croissant for Kim and a muffin for himself. She tore pieces of her snack off and ate them slowly, her eyes on the food in front of her.

"Kim…" She looked up at Kelley, in the process of licking a stray flake from her finger.

"Hm?" Kim stared at him, her index finger hanging from her mouth waiting for him to respond.

"You're adorable." Her eyes went wide and her face flushed. Kelley slid the palm of his hand from where it lay on his thigh across the bridge that was their touching lets and tentatively let it stop on Kim's knee. It was all with that secret double-agent smile. Any one looking on would just see two friends sharing an evening coffee. But the double agents knew just what went on under the table—even if it was only Kelley's thumb rubbing small circles on her knee.

They didn't mention his comment. They both knew he said it. He didn't apologize for it and she didn't ask him too. He thought she was adorable. That's all. They went on talking; all that had changed was those small circles on Kim's knee.

As the Starving Artist was emptying and their coffee dwindling, Kelley slid a USB memory stick across the table. "My chapter story…" He offered as explanation. "Read it, would ya? I really want to know what you think."

She smiled and slipped the memory card into her bag next to her forgotten laptop. Her eyes caught the clock on the wall. 9:17.

"Shit! It's past curfew!" Kim was up in a second, shoving all her stuff away. Kelley grabbed her wrist.

"Calm down, Kim. If we're already late, what's the rush? No matter how fast we go back, we'll still be late…" Kim relaxed at Kelley's touch and slowly turned back.

"Sorry… I'm sort of high stung…My mom was a real straight line walker. It's sorta hard for me to…break out." She did a little awkward dance to elaborate when she said 'break out'.

Suddenly, with his hand still on her wrist, he tugged. Kim stumbled back and he stoop up ever so slightly to catch her. She fell into his chest and immediately looked up at him, wondering what the hell he was doing. He lifted her chin lightly with his finger and dropped his lips to hers. He landed the kiss with her bottom lip between his own. An intimate feeling passed through Kim. Then, Kelley pulled back just enough to look Kim in the eye, a smile playing across his lips.

"What was that for?" Kelley could feel Kim's irregular breathing as she spoke.

"I said you were adorable. I can't help it." He sat back in his chair and practically pulled Kim into his lap. He wouldn't have minded if she did stay in his la, but instead she awkwardly sat back into her own chair. Yet she scooted a little closer, one of her knees slipping between his own ever so slightly. "You see how I got in over my head with Nell? I get taken by the moment. I grew up with a really affectionate family, granted I don't kiss my sisters like I would kiss you, but you get what I'm saying? I just see something so adorable that I can't react another way."

Kim flushed. She made him lose control. It filled her with such joy. Well… Nell also made him loose control. His _sisters_ made him loose control. She looked away from him before his adorable helpless look made _her_ loose control.

His finger turned her chin back to him. His green eyes locked with hers and she blinked. "I'm glad you didn't react." She blinked again. "My spur-of-the-moment kisses are completely different from conscious displays of affection. Nell's kiss was a spur of the moment that she took into her own hands. I mean, you saw it—and who am I to deny it. She's a good kisser." He smiled. Kim didn't know if she liked where the conversation was headed. "But right now, I really want to show you what a conscious display of affection feels like."

Kim was much happier with the conversation when his lips met hers fully. The kiss lasted a good 20 seconds before Kim leaned back for air. He laid his forehead against hers. "I really enjoyed tonight. Can I walk you back?"

**Please review. I need to know _someone_** **is still reading. **


End file.
